The rapid development of the automobile industry brings a lot of convenience, as well as a series of problems such as traffic congestion, accidents, environmental pollution, and shortage of energy. The interrelationships between human beings, automobiles, and roads thus need to be harmonized.
Current advanced driver assistance systems are centered on human beings, can effectively reduce accidents caused by human beings by improving the sensing and decision-making capabilities of human beings to vehicles and roads, and can make driving more comfortable at the same time. Benefiting from information perception and vehicle control technologies, the burden of operation for the driver of the vehicle having a driver assistance system is reduced significantly.
With the dissemination of the driver assistance system technologies, traffic flow can be smoothened effectively, therefore causing a reduction of traffic congestion, fuel consumption, and emission of pollutants.
As such, the driver assistance system technology can provide an effective solution to various issues being encountered during the development of modern transportation system.